Marques d'affection
by Foret Interdite
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction d'EMILY WATERS. Humour. La guerre est finie, Rogue est sur la sellette et Harry se trouve être le témoin de moralité pour le professeur qu'il apprécie le moins.


**Titre : Marques d'affection**

**Auteure : Emily Waters (1)**

.**  
**

**Traductrice :** Forêt Interdite.

**Catégorie :** K+.

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction d'Emily Waters**. Humour. La guerre est finie, Rogue est sur la sellette **(2)** et Harry se trouve être le témoin de moralité pour le professeur qu'il apprécie le moins. Spoilers Tomes 1 à 7.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

.

.

* * *

.

**Marques d'affection**

.

Six mois après la guerre, le procès débuta enfin.

À l'entrée du Magenmagot, Harry Potter soupira profondément. Tout au long de ses années d'école, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait été celui qui témoignerait en faveur de Severus Rogue pour le sortir du pétrin.

Celui qui le tuerait, peut-être.

Celui qui soupirerait de soulagement quand le foutu bâtard mourrait, étouffant dans sa bile, certainement.

Mais celui qui… le sauverait… non. Tout simplement, non !

À côté de Harry se tenait Hermione, solennelle et sérieuse.

« Harry, souviens-toi, tu es un témoin de moralité ! » dit-elle pas vraiment tout bas.

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, le visage de Rogue devint légèrement plus pâle. L'homme fit un geste étrange de sa main droite, et chuchota quelque chose en un souffle qui sonnait comme _Ave Maria, Gratia plena, Dominus tecum_… Harry se demandait si c'était une sorte d'incantation de magie sans baguette, et si elle était dangereuse **(3)**.

« Souviens-toi ! » siffla Hermione. _Merde_.

« Oui, je te remercie, Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais me l'écrire sur une antisèche » dit Harry acerbement. « Et n'oublie pas non plus d'écrire également si je suis censé le défendre ou le faire enfermer pour le bien de la société. J'oublie toujours. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard très sévère qui disait clairement : _Si tu laisses tes sentiments personnels obscurcir ton témoignage et que tu n'arrives pas à sauver Severus Rogue, je perdrai tout respect pour toi_. Du moins Harry pensa que le regard disait quelque chose dans ce sens.

« Harry Potter ! » appela le président du Magenmagot. « Veuillez avancer à la barre des témoins, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry soupira légèrement et se dirigea vers la barre.

« Écoutez…, dit Harry avant même que quelqu'un ait eu la chance de lui poser une question, …c'est tout à fait ridicule. Vous avez la preuve que Rogue travaillait pour notre camp. Par exemple…

– Nous savons tout cela, dit rapidement le président du Magenmagot. Ce n'est pas sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, ou sur les activités de Mangemort de Monsieur Rogue que nous vous avons appelé à témoigner. Ces accusations ont été levées.

– Hein ? » Harry sentit le terrible brouillard de la confusion imprégner son esprit. Ce n'était pas une bonne impression. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans une classe de Rogue.

« Pour faire simple, Monsieur Rogue est en procès pour abus émotionnel et verbal sur ses élèves. »

La mâchoire de Harry s'affaissa.

Une voix intérieure, dotée d'une similitude frappante avec celle de Sirius Black, s'écria triomphante : « _OUIIIII ! ENFIN !_ »

Une autre voix, plus noble, qui résonnait étrangement comme celle d'Albus Dumbledore, souligna que l'homme qui avait risqué sa vie pendant plus d'une décennie pour les sauver tous, ne devrait pas être puni pour s'être montré désagréable en le faisant.

« Et je suis… euh… le témoin de moralité pour cela ? demanda Harry pour éclaircissement.

– Oui. Nous avons pensé que vous êtes la meilleure personne à qui le demander.

– Heu… Donc, que va-t-il arriver si vous décidez, qu'il s'est montré… euh… abusif ?

– Il sera placé à perpétuité auprès de vous, en servitude.

– Il sera mon esclave pour la vie ? demanda Harry.

– Oui. »

Harry se frotta le menton. « N'est-ce pas un peu… inhabituel ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit le président. En fait, cela arrive tout le temps.

– Oh ! » soupira Harry profondément. « Eh bien, c'est simple…, dit Harry, …il n'était pas abusif, ni émotionnellement, ni verbalement. Il était… un merveilleux professeur. » Il s'étouffa presque en disant ces mots.

« Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment. » Harry fit un mouvement pour partir, mais la main levée de l'homme l'arrêta.

« Voyons voir… Le professeur Rogue ne vous a-t-il pas harcelé dès votre toute première classe de Potions, en vous apostrophant comme – je cite – _notre nouvelle célébrité_ ? »

_Merde._

« Il a bien dit cela, dit Harry, mais ce n'était pas méchant, vous savez ! C'était clairement une marque d'affection. Et j'ai adoré ça. Vous savez, j'adore l'attention.

– Hummm. Donc vous n'avez pas été traumatisé ?

– Pas du tout, dit Harry doucement. C'est le genre de chose qui m'a fait tout de suite l'aimer ».

Rogue le regarda, un peu choqué.

« Le professeur Rogue n'a-t-il pas menacé d'empoisonner l'animal de compagnie de Neville Londubat ? »

Harry jura entre ses dents. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier ceci. Pas avec autant de témoins. « Oui, il l'a fait. Ce n'était pas une menace cependant. C'était une proposition… compassionnelle… d'euthanasie. Le crapaud sautait de paillasse en paillasse, et de chaudron en chaudron, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure dans d'épouvantables, traumatisantes, et horribles souffrances. Alors, vraiment… Il s'agissait d'une offre généreuse, avec le recul. »

L'interrogatoire évoqua un autre sujet, fort heureusement. « Le professeur Rogue vous a-t-il fait éplucher les figues séchées de Monsieur Malefoy pour lui en classe ?

– Oui…, dit Harry calmement, …mais que c'était pour mon propre bien. Il voulait juste être sûre que j'avais plus de pratique que Malefoy, vous savez, parce qu'il savait que je devais combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et… euh… éplucher des figues séchées est une aptitude utile à avoir dans une bataille.

– Comment cela ?

– Ne mettez pas ma parole en doute ! lança Harry. Je suis celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, et vous savez quoi, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans ce savoir-faire !

– Le professeur Rogue vous a-t-il embarrassé en public en lisant à toute la classe un article de journal calomnieux sur vous ? »

Harry grimaça, se souvenant de l'humiliation de ce jour. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de dire quelque chose comme « _oui, il a fait ça_ », mais Harry sentait le regard de Hermione dans son dos, alors il dit plutôt : « Il a lu l'article. Mais il se moquait de l'article, pas de moi. C'était un geste de solidarité, vous savez. Il me laissait savoir qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

– Une drôle de façon de procéder, Harry.

– Peut-être bien, mais cela a fonctionné. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… encouragé. » dit Harry fermement, espérant que ce soit vraiment la dernière question.

« Avançons un peu. Au cours de vos leçons d'Occlumancie, n'était-il pas cruel envers vous ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Il était un professeur exceptionnel » dit Harry rapidement, tentant désespérément de contenir sa rage au souvenir de ces leçons.

La bouche de Rogue devint béante sous le choc.

« Alors, pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort ?

– Je ne pensais pas cela ! » contesta Harry. « Je n'ai jamais douté de sa loyauté. »

Rogue se couvrit la bouche avec la main, paraissant un peu au bord du malaise.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous regardé dans sa Pensine alors qu'il était parti ?

– Je croyais… Peut-être qu'il essayait de m'empêcher de me faire du mal » improvisa rapidement Harry. « Alors, euh… J'ai regardé dedans. Parce que je suis courageux à ce point.

– …et vous avez découvert le souvenir du professeur Rogue ayant été maltraité par votre père et votre parrain. N'était-il pas en colère quand il a appris que vous aviez regardé dans sa Pensine ? N'est-t-il pas devenu violent physiquement, vous saisissant d'abord par le bras, puis jetant vers vous un bocal de cafards morts ? »

Harry frémit un peu, se souvenant de l'incident. _Merde, Rogue_, pensa-t-il. Rogue était réellement un salaud. Peut-être que l'homme devrait vraiment devenir son esclave.

Quelque part derrière lui, Hermione toussa de façon significative.

Harry émit un soupir de résignation.

« Je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu cette histoire, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai. Le professeur Rogue m'a soutenu quand j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer. Puis, il m'a fait une tasse de thé et m'a dit qu'il ne me blâmait pas pour le mauvais comportement de mon père et de mon parrain, et que je ne devrais pas me le reprocher non plus. Il a également dit que mon père était un homme bon, ainsi que l'était Sirius Black, et que je ne devrais pas laisser un incident détestable ternir l'opinion que j'avais d'eux. »

Des murmures confus furent entendus dans toute la salle d'audience. Rogue émit un son étranglé, étouffé, comme si quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge, et se battait pour s'en déloger. Quoi que ce fut, cependant, Rogue le ravala et, apparemment, réussit à le pousser vers le bas.

« Le professeur Rogue a dit ça ? s'enquit le président du Magenmagot avec prudence.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Alors pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de ses donjons couvert de cafards morts ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas préparé à cela.

« J'ai dû marcher dans un essaim de cafards sur le chemin de retour vers mon dortoir.

– Vous avez rencontré un essaim de cafards volants ? À Poudlard ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Pourquoi étaient-ils morts alors, quand vous êtes arrivé à la salle commune de Gryffondor ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Je suis un puissant sorcier. » dit-il de façon éloquente. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du pouvoir. Si quelque chose meurt après m'avoir attaqué, qu'il en soit ainsi !

– Très bien, avançons un peu plus loin. Lors de votre sixième année à Poudlard. Comment le professeur Rogue a-t-il réagi quand il a vu que votre nez avait été cassé par Drago Malefoy ? »

– Heu… » Harry ferma les yeux. Cela était vraiment son pire souvenir de Rogue. Qui sait, peut-être que dans vingt ans, il dissimulerait ce souvenir dans une Pensine, tout en essayant d'enseigner l'Occlumancie aux enfants de Rogue.

« Le Professeur Rogue a-t-il humilié Nymphadora Tonks en votre présence, en se moquant de la forme de son nouveau Patronus ? »

_Pardonne-moi, Tonks_, pensa Harry amèrement. _Je fais cela pour rembourser une dette de vie_.

« Il n'a pas fait ça, dit Harry qui ne ressentait même plus ce qu'il disait comme un mensonge.

– Qu'a dit le professeur Rogue ?

– Il a dit : "_Tonks, je ne pourrais pas dire si votre nouveau Patronus représente Sirius ou Remus, mais de toute façon, je l'aime bien. Il est exceptionnellement puissant et il en dit long sur votre loyauté_." »

Harry jeta un regard prudent à Rogue, et vit que le visage de l'homme était enfoui dans ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement. Harry ne pouvait pas dire si Rogue était en train de rire ou de pleurer.

« Quelle fut la réponse du professeur Rogue à votre blessure évidente ? »

_Il a presque arraché ma putain de tête, voilà !_ pensa Harry.

« Oh vous savez, ma blessure avait déjà été soignée alors, par Tonks, mais pourtant, il s'agitait autour de moi, me proposant des potions de guérison, des soins médicaux, mais j'insistais à dire que j'allais bien. Je n'avais même pas envie de me nettoyer le visage. Il devait être un peu agacé que je refuse son aide, et mettait l'accent sur la procédure à suivre en pareil cas. Mais vraiment, il faisait de son mieux pour me soutenir. Il l'a toujours fait. »

Quelqu'un émit un rire bref et nerveux.

« Eh bien, soit. C'est… inattendu. »

Harry ferma les yeux fermement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

« Harry ? » un autre membre du Magenmagot questionna prudemment « Témoignez-vous de votre plein gré ?

– Oui, dit Harry.

– Avez-vous subi une quelconque pression ?

– Aucune.

– Vous n'êtes pas soumis à l'Imperium, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » déclara Harry fortement. « _Personne_ ne peut me soumettre à l'Imperium !

– Bon… Et bien, peut-être êtes-vous atteint du syndrome de Stockholm ? Vous savez, éprouver de la sympathie pour la personne qui vous abuse ?

– Non, je vais bien.

– Eh bien, si jamais vous souhaitez revenir sur votre témoignage, ou décidez de le modifier, ou que vous pensez à autre chose que vous avez oubliée ou peut-être réprimée… »

Harry poussa un profond soupir et décida d'en finir une fois pour toutes.

« Je témoigne de mon plein gré. Personne ne m'y contraint. Je ne suis pas malade mentalement, non plus. Le professeur Rogue est un professeur rempli de compassion et d'équité. Il enseigne par l'encouragement et la construction de l'estime de soi chez ses élèves. Vous savez, vous ne pourriez peut-être pas y croire, mais à la Cabane hurlante, alors qu'il saignait presque mortellement, il… "_Merde, merde, merde !_" …il m'a dit que j'avais été très courageux, et que mes parents auraient été fiers de moi. Qu'il avait été fier de me connaître. Il m'a aussi dit de dire à Hermione qu'elle était étonnante par son intelligence, et de dire à Ron que son… heu, sa capacité de loyauté et d'amitié étaient… à… "_Zut, zut, zut !_" …mettre au crédit de la Maison Gryffondor.

– Il a dit tout cela avec une plaie artérielle à la gorge ? demanda le président du Magenmagot, clairement sceptique.

– Oui. Tellement sa détermination était forte. » dit Harry. « Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses étudiants. »

« Ah ! dit quelqu'un d'un ton très sentimental. C'est merveilleux !

– Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

Une autre personne prit une photo de Rogue, qui semblait avoir renoncé à déterminer ce qui était réel, et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Nous avons eu tort sur le Professeur Rogue, apparemment » dit pensivement le président du Magenmagot. « Très bien, Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes libre de partir, avec nos excuses. Clairement vos méthodes d'enseignement sont… exceptionnellement efficaces, et… louables, donc s'il vous plaît, continuez de faire exactement ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. »

Rogue se leva et partit rapidement, sans même regarder quiconque. Mais Harry pensait avoir vu une petite couleur rougir les joues de l'homme. Ce qui lui donnait un genre… attrayant, d'une façon étrange.

.

* * *

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry se sentait encore bizarre. Il se sentait… Eh bien, merde. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. À vrai dire, tout juste sorti de nulle part, il commença à fantasmer à propos de Rogue étant son esclave. Il ne regrettait pas son témoignage, mais… le fantasme persistait.

Comment _cela_ était arrivé ?

Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Si vous défendez une personne, vous vous attachez à elle. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

.

* * *

.

Harry se tenait à la porte de la salle de classe de potions et écoutait en silence. La voix de Rogue, riche et cultivée, déversait des insultes sur les élèves.

Une fille de Gryffondor sortit de la salle de classe en courant et bouscula Harry. Son visage était strié de larmes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry avec sympathie.

– Il a dit que j'étais stupide et désespérante, tout comme ma mère, qui n'aurait jamais dû terminer l'école ! Et il a retiré… di-dix points à Gr-Gryffondor, parce que j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette dans mon chaudron et qu'elle s'est dissous ! » gémit la fille lamentablement.

Harry couvrit sa bouche. Il savait qu'il devrait plaindre la fille, mais comment peut-on être assez stupide pour laisser tomber une baguette dans son chaudron ? Tout à coup, il sympathisa avec Rogue.

« Allez » dit Harry. « Je dirai au professeur Rogue d'être… plus agréable. »

Elle fixa sur lui avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

« Soyez prudent, murmura-t-elle. Il est très dangereux.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura Harry en retour. Je le suis aussi. »

Harry attendit que les élèves quittent la salle de classe l'un après l'autre. Lorsque Rogue fut seul, Harry y entra pour le mettre au pied du mur.

« Potter. » dit Rogue dans ce qui, pour lui, passait sans aucun doute pour un ton neutre. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un compromis entre un grondement et un sifflement. Un grondement très sexy, et un sifflement très séduisant, nota Harry distraitement.

« Rogue.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Mauvaise question, dit Harry doucement, se hissant pour s'asseoir sur le bureau de Rogue. La bonne question est, qu'est-ce que _vous_ voulez ?

– Je veux que vous sortiez tout de suite de mon bureau.

– Vraiment, Rogue, avec tout le drame par lequel nous sommes passés, je m'attendais en quelque sorte à ce que vous vous… adoucissiez. Vous savez… Être plus respectueux des Gryffondors. Cesser de réprimander les enfants. »

Rogue le fixait sans ciller.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

– Parce que assister à vos abus envers de jeunes Gryffondors pourrait déclencher des souvenirs douloureux pour moi. » dit Harry avec une voix douce et agréable. « Je pourrais tout à coup me rappeler d'un événement… traumatisant. Changer mon témoignage. Vous créez des tas d'ennuis… »

Rogue le regardait fixement. Sans broncher. « Et alors ?

– Vous deviendriez mon esclave. » souligna Harry impitoyablement.

Rogue continuait toujours à le regarder. D'une manière assez énervante. « Et alors ? »

Harry rougit légèrement. « Et bien. Avec la façon dont vous poursuivez obstinément le même comportement qui conduirait à peu de choses près à une situation horrible pour vous… On pourrait penser que vous ne demandez qu'à avoir des ennuis. »

L'expression de Rogue ne changea jamais. Sauf le coin de sa lèvre qui se souleva légèrement vers le haut, pour créer un faible sourire.

« Oui, dit-il pensivement. On pourrait penser cela.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable petit polisson, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

– Humm.

– Vous savez quoi…, dit Harry avec assurance, …si vous êtes plus gentil avec les Gryffondors, je me plierai à votre fantasme pervers et dépravé : je vous laisserai être mon esclave. »

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit. « Vous vous rendez compte, vous êtes en train de rougir, Potter.

– Vous aussi. »

Pendant une seconde, ils se dévisagèrent avec un mélange d'amusement, d'hostilité, d'embarras… plus un_ je-ne-sais-quoi_ d'autre. Harry décida de mettre un terme à cette situation gênante en baissant la tête vers celle du professeur et en l'embrassant. Le baiser était merveilleux, rempli de la promesse d'une passion furieuse née après des années d'amers malentendus et de vaines hostilités. Et la meilleure partie à son sujet était qu'il semblait durer encore et encore, pour toujours.

Quelqu'un pouffa de rire tout bas et ils rompirent aussitôt leur baiser. La fille de Gryffondor, celle à laquelle Harry avait parlé plus tôt, se tenait à la porte, les observant sans vergogne.

« Moins dix points à Gryffondor! » s'écrièrent Harry et Rogue à l'unisson.

L'enfant s'enfuit aussitôt.

« Je suppose que ça fait vingt points en moins, songea Harry.

– Je suis impressionné, dit Rogue d'un ton très sérieux.

– …Que je me montre aussi cruel envers une innocente enfant ? demanda Harry, se sentant un peu fier de lui-même pour avoir réussi à impressionner Rogue.

– Quoi ? Non, Potter. Je suis impressionné que vous puissiez en déduire. »

.

.

**_~.~ Fin ~.~_**

.

.

* * *

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** **Je remercie** chaleureusement **Emily Waters**, auteure talentueuse, de m'avoir fait la joie d'accepter que je traduise cinq de ses fictions. Pour en savoir plus, allez sur ma page de profil, sur laquelle vous trouverez un lien vers ses fictions et ses profils. Mais sinon, sachez que cette auteure manie autant l'humour que le drame. Je traduirai donc trois autres de ses fictions humoristiques avant de m'atteler au « gros morceau » qu'est « _**Ashes of Armageddon**_ ». Mais comme cette fiction est très prenante émotionnellement, j'attendrais d'avoir traduit tout ce que j'ai sur le feu (fictions des autres auteurs) avant de le faire.

.

**(2)** Autrefois, la selle était une sorte de chaise. **La sellette** était un petit siège qui servait, au XIIIème siècle, à faire asseoir les accusés pour les interroger longuement. Elle était volontairement basse pour que les juges du tribunal puissent dominer ceux qu'ils allaient tenter de faire parler. Son usage fut aboli après la Révolution mais l'expression "être sur la sellette" signifie toujours "être exposé à la critique, au jugement". [Source : http:/ www. /expression/langue-francaise/56/etre-sur-la-sellette/]

.

**(3)** Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort de magie sans baguette, mais des premiers mots de la prière en latin _**Ave Maria**_…

.

* * *

.

.

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Je vous répondrai autant que possible…**

Suite à une remarque judicieuse de **Erika Lunaelle Nightspring**, j'ai changé la catégorie pour K+ !

.

.


End file.
